


Valentines day memories

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: "You don't deserve to be happy...you're a slob... You're fat... He won't be around long... He will leave you, dark and alone. Happy Valentines day" As Dom tripped over an unseen object and fell in front of a set of weights and huncho calendar. He struggled to get up, to get away..,desperate to reach his husband.It's Valentines day and of course for Dom, the day doesn't start smoothly. What important days do go to plan for him? Will Dom be able to find happiness in this day, sharing it wiith his husband or will it just be a cruel reminder of the last Valneintes day he celebrated with Isaac?





	Valentines day memories

Dom was having a horrible dream. He couldn't find his husband in a maze of corridors. Every time he seemed to get closer to Lofty, Lofty either moved further away or a wall appeared. Lofty had been calling Dom's name in distress, which had upset Dom further. He desperately fought to find his husband. Then he'd heard the voice. The voice that had hurt him. Abused him. Tortured him. The voice be hoped never to hear again.  
"You don't deserve to be happy...your a slob... Your fat... He won't be around long... He'!l leave you, dark and alone. Happy Valentines day" As Dom tripped and fell in front of a set of weights and huncho calendar. He struggled to get up, to get away....desperate to reach his husband 

Dom startled awake, kicking his husband in the process.  
"Ouch. What's wrong?" Lofty whispered groggily  
"Bad dream" Dom answered before snuggling into his husband, his body sweaty from the tossing and turning rapidly cooling in the cold morning air. He felt Lofty tighten his hold on him briefly, before relaxing it and smiled at the reassurance. Just a dream. Lofty was there next to him. Safe and sound and warm, away from the heartless man. Safe. Dom swore in that moment he would never let anyone hurt his husband, especially his ex  
"What happened?" Lofty enquired  
"It's nothing important" Dom answered quietly, his breath ghosting across Lofty's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat that was now calming his rapid one.  
"It obviously is, if it woke you like that" Lofty countered softly "Remember the therapist said you should talk about things"  
"I lost you" Dom confessed refusing to meet Lofty's eyes  
"Lost me? How?" Lofty answered  
"In a Maze, and every time we got close, another wall went up or you moved further away... " Dom trailed off  
"Anything else?" Lofty enquired running a gentle hand up Dom's arm in the hope of making him feel safer  
"You kept calling my name each time, you sounded, I don't know, scared I guess...though I've never heard you being scared, except from that clown in Criminal Minds..."  
"Clowns are creepy!" Lofty argued "Something supposedly for children, that went around killing people. Killer clowns. Watching IT seriously shows how much I love you.."  
"You were brave" Dom allows  
He remembers when it had been Dom's turn to choose a movie, and he'd chosen IT. Owing to disagreements earlier in the week about movie choices, they'd decided to alternate choices realising they had very different choices in movies. Dom hadn't realised Lofty was still scared of clowns, till about half way through the movie when Lofty had used the excuse to go to toilet or get a drink when the ominous music played, or the red balloon appeared. When Dom had eventually caught on, he'd stopped the movie. Lofty had spoken honestly about how clowns scared him. Dom had sighed before saying that Lofty needed to tell him in future if something scared him. They'd then had a discussion about various fears which had included Dom's fear that Isaac would come back one day.  
"For you maybe...but I just, couldn't find you" Dom said "He was, he was also there. I could hear him."  
"What did he say?" Lofty asked quietly knowing who Dom was referring to  
"It doesn't.... He said 'you don't deserve to be happy', and maybe, maybe he's right..."  
"Dom, no" Lofty said with quiet passion  
"I mean, I lie, I cheat... I manipulate, I hurt people..." Dom began to list some of his less than favourable character traits  
"You do that sometimes and you've done that in the past, but you've learnt from it, your a different person now. I wouldn't marry you, if you were like that" Lofty answered with passion  
"Really?" Dom questioned  
"Really, you deserve to be happy, I'm just well glad I was the chosen one to make you happy"  
"You do make me happy, you make me happy every day... I hope, well I hope I do the same for you"  
"Of course you do. You got me down the aisle." Lofty said with a smile though Dom noticed a slightly sad look cross his face  
"What's wrong?" He asked  
"I just, I don't like that he has, this... way of interfering in your life, even if its just a dream. Its like you can't escape him..."  
"I know! I wish I could. Dr. Chapman said that this is now a part of me but I shouldn't let it define me"  
"I guess it's easier to control when your awake" Agreed Lofty "I just, I really don't like, that he hurt you as badly as he did. There is no excuse to do that. I wish I'd been around.."  
"I don't. You'd have got mixed up or hurt, if not by me, by Isaac. I mean I didn't even listen to my best friends. You'd have, had no chance talking me around even with puppy dog eyes and cute curls" Dom said running his hand through Lofty's hair.  
"True..." Lofty agreed reluctantly enjoying the sensation.  
"Besides, I have you now. I have a wonderful husband... Who loves me, even when I dont deserve it"  
"You always deserve to be loved, even when your a drama queen, which you did warn me about" Lofty said with a fond smile "Feeling better?"  
"I am now I'm snuggled into you" Dom replied  
"We're off today, lets have another few hours" Lofty said pulling Dom into him closer and inhaling his husbands scent, unaware that Dom was doing the same thing.  
"Love you" Lofty said softly  
"Love you too" answered Dom 

2 hours later, Dom awoke feeling calmer and taking in the form of his still sleeping husband and he's heart swelled with love. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this man, and Isaac's words still haunted his mind. Lofty was like a balm. You placed it over the wound and it calmed and soothed it, but Isaac had cut so deep, that there was still scar tissue and Dom doubted it would ever entirely go away no matter how much balm he used to cover it. It was part of him. Dom decided to let his mind relax, and remember it was Valentines day. Thankfully Dom was organised everything was wrapped and written. He decided he was going to make Lofty breakfast in bed. As he left the room, he walked out and noticed a rainbow rose on the table, with a card and a box. He picked up the box, and looked at the contents, only to find 6 different coloured cupcakes starring back at him.  
"Apparently he's a feeder" Lofty had written on the label with a cheeky wink. Dom laughed and smiled, though cringed slightly at remembering the harmless deception of the cupcake's but still remembering that night he got to kiss Lofty again. Mind you, thankfully Lofty hadn't made them green. He placed his items next to it. A beautiful deep red rose, Lofty's favourite muffins, a bunch of colourful roses, an 'I love you' balloon, a monkey with a heart attached, a CD he'd put together of Lofty's favourite songs and a replacement strap for Lofty's watch which had broken a few weeks ago . Dom gazed at he items, wondering if he'd gone overboard looking at Lofty's selection of things for things and Lofty's idea about small, heartfelt gestures. He'd never really had anyone to spoil on Valentines day, and to be honest if he'd had his own way, he would have gone even further and brought more items. He loved his husband and was determined to show it, plus there may have been lots of things but they all held meaning.  
He smiled before heading to the kitchen to make Lofty breakfast. He'd planned a fry up. He began cooking, humming a tune to his self. When it was finished and there was still no sign of his husband, Dom left the food in the heater and decided to go and wake him. He would have done breakfast in bed, however Lofty had a thing about crumbs and grease getting on material. It still amazed Dom that his husband was as much of a neat freak as he was. He found Lofty beginning to stir, so gently went over and kissed him in the cheek, then moving around to his shoulder and back to his face. Lofty turned slightly greeting Dom's kiss  
"Morning handsome" Dom said softly making Lofty smile  
" Hey" Lofty answered sleepily  
"Breakfast is ready" Dom said  
"Sounds amazing" Lofty said gently rising, reaching for his shirt and pulling it over him  
"I rather liked the view" Dom said referring to topless Lofty  
"Too cold" Lofty mumbled  
"It is a bit" Dom allowed  
Lofty got up, and followed Dom to kitchen. He sat at the table and Dom's brought over the still hot food  
"Wow, this looks great" Lofty enthused  
"Thanks, well its a special day" Dom said with a smile "I loved the rose, why did you get me a coloured one?"  
"They were all unique, not one of them had the same amount of petals, or the same order of colours, or size which made me think of you. You are unique." Lofty answered  
"I went with red rose, traditional... But I got these wooden roses. A dark red means passion and love, a red rose which means commitment. A yellow rose means friendship and joy, you bring joy to my life and you're a caring person. A white rose means purity, you are a very pure person, and I will love you forever. The peach one is for modesty and sincerety because let's be honest you are one of the most modest people I know. The orange one is because you have boundless energy, which makes my days easier to handle. The pink one is because you are sweet and kind. The blue one means you are unique" Dom finished breathlessly "I couldn't decide on one, so I got you one of every colour, I know red are traditional..." Dom said worried by Lofty's silent wide eyed look.  
"I just.." He looked down at his hands before meeting Lofty's eyes. Before he could say anything else, Lofty surged forward, capturing his lips in a kiss.  
"These are perfect" He said kissing Dom again "You are perfect. I love you"  
"Really?" Questioned Dom  
"I love it. I love that they are wooden. I can keep them" Lofty said with a smile  
"I'm glad" Dom answered "I like the touch of the cupcakes"  
"I know last year you had green ones, for valentines day which I am still Trying to work out.."  
"They were the last ones available" Dom finished 

"And owing to what's happened recently I thought you wouldn't want to be reminded..."  
"See you think of everything" Dom said with a smile  
Lofty picked up the CD and studied the songs smiling at each one before noting the one he'd sang on to Dom, Jason and Greta on their wedding day  
"These are perfect, I love the balloon and the monkey?" Lofty queried  
"I may have gone a little overboard" Dom allowed  
"What's in the box?" Lofty asked picking it up before openeing it and finding his watch starring back at him. His favourite watch he's grandfather had given him years ago, that had a broken strap, that now wasn't broken.  
"I kept the broken strap, in case, well in case you wanted it" Dom said  
Lofty's face broke in to a gentle smile, the look of shock fading before moving around the table before straddling Dom's lap, face to face  
"This has been perfect" He said kissing Dom, tightening his arms around Dom's neck, pulling him closer to his body. Dom returned the gestured, deciding their was too much space between them  
"Definitely" Lofty answered removing himself from Dom's lap, pulling Dom with him.  
They both made there way to their bedroom, the rest of breakfast forgotten and Dom's plans about how he was going to spend the perfect valentines day also forgotten as they both went to bed, enjoying and worshipping and embracing each other, content in each others arms. They were loved. They were safe. They could stay in bed all day. Or until 6pm when Dom had made reservations at his and Lofty's favourite restaurant. 

So what did you think? Cheesy? Too cheesy? Just enough cheese? A bit late, but I had a lot on my plate and I think this has been my favourite piece of fiction yet. I know sometimes I do come down on Dom, but I do think he loves Lofty, that isn't a question in my mind, however some of his choices can be questionable. I could imagine Dom going a little overboard, but I wanted to show Dom's character development, that even though he'd gone a bit over the top, thought had gone into each gift. 

 

Reviews are loved. Kudo's is appreciated. Comments always welcome. 

Xx


End file.
